Never Saw It Coming
by shortstuff628
Summary: Bella is your typical 16 year old trying to navigate high school and survive the ups and downs of being a teen. With the help of her best friend, Alice, she deals with love, loss, dating, school, and planning for the future. How hard could it be? Especially in a small town like Forks. Then the impossible happens, Bella falls for the last person she ever thought she would.
1. Chapter 1 Picture to Burn

**A/N: This chapter is inspired and titled after one of my favorite songs. This is my first fan fiction ever, so please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just enjoy writing about the characters, inspired by my favorite songs.**

"Would you look at how happy we were back then," I sighed as I gazed at a close-up picture of us. "I can't believe he turned out to be such a jerk"

Of course I was talking about Mike, my ex-boyfriend that had dumped me about three weeks ago. This wasn't the first time we had broken up over the last two years. Actually it had happened so often, that I had started to lose count. Sad, but true.

We, meaning my best friend and partner in crime, Alice and I, were parked across the street about two houses down from Mike's house, waiting for him to get home.

Yes, we were spying. We had even gone all out, dressing in all black and borrowing Alice's dad's black car.

When Mike dumped me this last time, he claimed he needed space; however, the rumors going around school claimed that "space" was now occupied by none other than Jessica Stanley.

"What? What?" I said, as Alice was looking through binoculars at a truck that was coming slowly down the street.

The truck pulled to a stop in front of Mike's house.

"He's got a girl with him!" Alice stated calmly.

"No! Who?" I could believe it, although I shouldn't be surprised.

"She's driving the truck." Alice cringed, knowing what my reaction would be.

"Gimme that," I demanded, jerking the binoculars out of her hands

"He let her drive the truck!" I said incredulously. "He never let me drive the truck!"

"That is so messed up," Alice scowled.

We could see Mike and Jessica start to make out in the cab of the truck.

Smiling wickedly, I started to plan my revenge.

_Alice and I had brought the walkie-talkies we had played with as kids, with us._

_Handing her one of them, I slid out of my car window and took a can of shaving cream I had brought, just in case._

"_Where are you going?" she asked._

"_I need to take care of something, "I said grinning and holding up my walkie-talkie. "Call me if they head inside before I get back."_

_I snuck across the street where it was dark and went around to the back of Mike's house. His parents were out-of-town for the week, so this would work out perfectly. I found the spare key hidden in its usual place and proceeded to let myself in the back door._

_Once inside, I went to the bathroom and grabbed a few rolls of toilet paper and draped it all over the living room, then I just messed things up like it was a party that got out of control. Next, I went in his room and strewed his clothes, sports equipment, and papers all over the room. For my crowning touch, I wrote 'LOSER' in shaving cream across his mirror._

"_Get out of there NOW! Mike and Jessica are heading inside," Alice screamed into the walkie-talkie._

_I could hear Mike's voice, "Bella!"_

"Bella…Bella"

"Whoa! What? Yeah," I commented coming back to reality.

"Let's get out of here," Alice said.

You know what, I'm so over it," I answered Alice back, finally realizing how stupid it was, us being here.

"It's about time," Alice mumbled under her breath.

I laughed. Taking the lighter I had in the car, I lit the picture of Mike and me, tossing it into the street to burn. Not looking back, I drove off into the night.

"Hey, why don't we head over to The Hangout? " Alice suggested.

That sounded like a good idea. I felt like a huge weight had finally been erased out of my life and I wanted to celebrate and have fun, besides the gang would probably be there.

"Ok," I answered, "but first we need to go drop off your dad's car."


	2. Chapter 2 Karaoke

**A/N: thanks to twilightloverbeverly, RobstenLover93, beccaavivianrose, and Catburglar25 for the reviews. Reviews help a lot! One reminded me that I had left off the ending for the previous chapter, so I went back and added that to chapter 1, so that will hopefully help the transition into this chapter. This chapter will introduce the rest of the gang and help set things up a little better. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just enjoy writing about the characters, in stories inspired by my favorite songs, which for this chapter are owned by Taylor Swift.**

After dropping off Dr. Cullen's car, then waiting for Alice to fix her hair, touch up her makeup, and change her top, we were finally on our way to The Hangout. Seriously, who names a hangout "The Hangout?"

Alice pulled her yellow Porsche into the parking lot, and sure enough, her brother, Emmett's jeep was already there. She pulled in next to it, we got out, and headed inside. The gang, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward, already had claimed a table up front near the stage. Friday night at The Hangout was karaoke night and since there wasn't a lot to do in Forks, this is where everybody would end up.

Alice headed straight for Emmett and Edward, her older brothers. After getting a huge bear hug from Emmett, who was home for the weekend from his first semester at college, Alice situated herself between Emmett and Jasper Hale, whom she had a secret crush on. I grabbed the seat between Edward and Rosalie, Jasper's younger sister. Rosalie, who usually goes by Rose, is my other best friend and is usually involved in whatever trouble Alice and I have landed ourselves in. Tonight, I noticed she was sitting suspiciously close to Alice's brother Emmett. I was definitely going to have to get details before the night was over.

"So, what took the two of you so long to get here?" Rose asked.

"Oh, just the usual," Alice replied, "catching Mike in another lie once again, but the good news is Bella has decided she is over him permanently."

"It's about time!"

"What took you so long?"

""Yeah right!"

Of course, the guys had to put their two cents in. Rose and Alice just smiled at me as my face turned different shades of red.

"I'm so over Mike!" I protested, mainly to Edward who was raising his eyebrows like he didn't believe me.

Edward was the main one who had given me a hard time when I took Mike back the first three times. It can be a pain when you're an only child and you're best friends' brothers feel like they have to adopt you as their sister. The upside is that no one messes with you.

"Uh-oh! Look what the cat dragged in," Emmett snickered as Mike and Jessica came walking in, "Let me have just one swing at him."

"No, just let me handle it," I said, "in fact, I just had a great idea! Alice, Rose, let's go!"

The guy on stage had just finished singing some love song to his girlfriend, so I grabbed Alice and Rose and headed for the stage. Once I found the song I was looking, we selected it and the music started and I aimed my gaze directly at Mike Newton.

_State the obvious, _

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine you won't mind if I say  
By the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned you're_  
_Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,_  
_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_  
_There's nothing stopping me_  
_From going out with all of your best friends_  
_And if you come around saying sorry to me_  
_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
you never let me drive  
you're a redneck heartbreak  
who's really bad at lying  
so watch me strike a match  
on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
just another picture to burn  
_

_And if you're missing me,  
you'd better keep it to yourself  
'cause coming back around here  
would be bad for your health...  
_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really, really hate that...  
_

_Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_  
_You're just another picture to burn_  
_Baby, burn..._

Applause erupted as we finished our song. Mike looked like he had steam coming from his ears and his friends were laughing and pointing at him. We headed back to the table, laughing as we went. The guys were laughing at us when we got back to the table.

"Why Miss Swan, I didn't know you had it in you!" Jasper said in his best southern accent.

Everyone cracked up as I blushed, once again.

"Did you see Mike's face when you sang "_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be…," _Alice laughed, "I think he just remembered that your dad is the Chief of Police."

"Personally, I liked his face best when Bella sang "_And if you're missing me, you'd better keep it to yourself 'cause coming back around here, would be bad for your health..." _ and pointed at my big, strong Emmett," Rose said smiling.

All the heads at our table turned and looked at Rose and Emmett.

"Is there something the two of you would like to tell us?" Jasper asked while looking pointedly at his sister and Emmett.

We all knew he wasn't upset, but it was fun watching Emmett and Rose squirm.

"Um, well, um…. You know last weekend when Rose came up to visit you and you weren't there….," Emmett started nervously.

Jasper raised his left eyebrow a little higher, staring at him and slowly growling out, "Yes."

"Jasper, stop it! We didn't do anything! The big lug was just finally smart enough to see what a good catch I am." Rose said smiling.

"It's about time! " Jasper smiled, "The rest of us thought he was never going to get the hint."

We all cracked up. Rose gave a big hug to Emmett, who was wiping the sweat off his face. Edward waived the waitress over to take our order and it wasn't too long before we had our food and drinks.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked Alice.

"I think we all need to go to Port Angeles." Alice suggested. " Rose, Bella, and me can go shopping while you guys do whatever you do, then we can meet up to eat and catch a movie before heading home. What do you think Jasper?"

Rose and I were trying not to laugh. Jasper was picking on Emmett for not getting the hint, how can Jasper not see that Alice has a huge crush on him?

"Sounds cool to me. How about you Edward?" Jasper asked.

He didn't even bother asking Emmett, since it was already clear that wherever Rose was, Emmett would be.

"Sounds good." Edward said. "We can take the Hummer so we don't have to take two cars. Everybody can just meet at our house at six o'clock tomorrow morning."

Rose jumped up from the table. "Ok, now that we have that settled, it's time to have some more fun. C'mon girls, I have another song that's perfect for us," she said as she dragged us back onstage.

Rose selected the song and Alice tried not to laugh when she saw the song Rose had selected. It was Rose's favorite song, since she said it sounded like something she would say to someone. Rose took her microphone, looked directly at Jessica who was sitting on Mike's lap and said,

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

(music begins)

"_Ha!"_

"_Time for a little revenge"_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" _

When the music stopped, there was complete silence. Jasper and Edward mouths were hanging open, Jessica was fuming, and suddenly Emmett stands up and starts applauding. Everyone, except Jessica and her friends, started cracking up and laughing at Emmett. Trust Emmett to always do something to lighten the mood. Rose jumped off the stage laughing and ran straight into his arms.

"That was awesome, baby!" Emmett commented as he lifted Rose off the floor.

"Of course it was, I was singing it," Rose laughed."

Nobody could ever accuse Rose of not having confidence.

As I took my seat, I noticed that Alice was whispering something to Edward. He glanced over at me smirking, then whispered something back. Those two were probably up to something, but I was too tired to care.

"Hey Alice! I need to head home before it gets any later," I said.

"But I don't wanna go yet!" Alice whined.

"It was your bright idea for us to spend the day in Port Angeles tomorrow," I reminded her.

"Yeah, and we all know 'Sleeping Beauty' here needs her rest," Edward smirked, "and I want to leave on time in the morning."

I grabbed the first thing my hand landed on, my leftover fries, and chucked them at Edward. Laughing, he threw some back at me and a mini food fight started.

"Ok, that's enough. Alice hand me your keys and I'll run Bella home, I need to get going anyway." Edward stated.

"Alright, I can ride home with Emmett, just please don't wreck my baby," Alice said after she nervously handed her keys to Edward.

Edward just rolled his eyes, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Within fifteen minutes, we were at my house. I thanked him for the ride and got out of the car.

"Bella, you are finished with Mike this time," Edward said.

I looked at him puzzled, since I wasn't sure if he was asking or telling me. He had a serious look on his face, then he smirked.

"Remember, 6:00 a.m.," he laughed, then drove off leaving me standing by the driveway.

That boy was just plain weird.


	3. Chapter 3 Beginnings

**A/N: So, this chapter is mostly providing a little background information. I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, hopefully at least once a week. After I finish with the class I'm taking, I should have more time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

I let myself in the house and locked the door behind me. My dad, Charlie, was working tonight. He was the Chief of Police and I was used to him working nights occasionally, although since I had moved back to Forks two years ago, he had tried to be home most nights.

Charlie and my mom, Renee, had divorced ten years ago. At first, I had lived with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona, but she had remarried and her husband, a minor league baseball player, traveled a lot. Even though she had wanted me to stay with her in Phoenix, I could tell that she really wanted to be on the road with her husband, Phil. So, I called up Charlie and told him I wanted to go to high school in Forks. Needless to say, he was speechless, but by the end of the day, he had my plane ticket to Seattle, and a month later I was in Forks.

The following Monday, I started Forks High School. That was a day I would never forget.

_The main person I remember meeting on the first day of my freshman year at Forks High School was the force that is Alice Cullen. She walked up to me in the middle of the lunchroom, told me we were going to be best friends, and then asked for my phone. I stood there dumbfounded as she took my phone, punched her number in, sent herself a text, and told me she would see me after school. As she sauntered off, I stood there speechless and unmoving until Angela nudged me. Angela, a girl from my geometry class, had invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch, since I was the new kid and didn't know anyone._

_"Who was that?" I asked._

_"Oh, that's Alice Cullen," she replied. "Her dad is a doctor at the hospital and those are her two older brothers at the table with her."_

_I followed Angela to the table as I looked over in the direction she inclined her head towards and noticed Alice had sat down between two guys. One was a big muscular guy with a mop of black curly hair and the other was a lanky, yet muscular guy with almost bronze colored hair that looked like he had just gotten out of bed and did nothing but run his fingers through it. Damn he was hot! About that time, the bronze-haired god looked up and caught me staring. I ducked my head and proceeded to run straight into Angela who had stopped at the table._

"_Sorry," I mumbled._

_"That's ok," Angela said having already experienced my clumsy streak earlier._

_After my last class of the day, I had headed to the front of the school, prepared to walk home. Alice was waiting outside the doors. She grabbed my hand pulling me towards the jeep her brothers were standing by._

"_C'mon, you can ride with us!" she stated. "This is my oldest brother, Emmett," she said pointing to the big muscular guy that she had sat with at lunch. "He's a junior and the other dork here is Edward, who is a sophomore."_

_The dork was none other than the bronze-haired god that had caught me staring at lunch! _

_Guys, this is….. ", she paused._

"_Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I smiled, realizing she had never gotten my name earlier._

"_Right, my new best friend," she said. "Anyhow, we are giving her a ride home."_

"_Hey," they replied in unison, then proceeded to get in the jeep._

_Alice bounced over the Emmett's side, crawling in. Edward took my book bag from me, throwing it in to the back._

'_Nice blush," he smirked as he helped me into the jeep and I felt my face turn red all over again._

Alice and I became inseparable after that and fortunately, I had gotten over my little crush on Edward, which I never told anyone, not even Alice and Rose, about. I had met Rose, who was the same age as Edward, and her older brother, Jasper, who was the same age as Emmett, the next day at lunch. That was two years ago and the six of us were thick as thieves.

Things were a little different now with Emmett and Jasper being away at college, but at least they were close by at the University of Washington in Seattle. I was pretty sure since Emmett was dating Rose now, he would probably be home every weekend or the gang would be taking a lot of road trips to Seattle. That was a good thing! I knew that we were all growing up, but I never wanted to think about my future without my best friends, Alice and Rose, in it. In fact, it was hard to think of a future without the three dorks that had "adopted" me as their little sis.

I finished locking up the doors and headed upstairs to change into my sleep shorts and oversized tee, deciding to save my shower for the morning. I'm not a morning person and would definitely would need the shower to wake up. Whose bright idea was it to meet up at 6:00 a.m. on a Saturday morning? Oh, that's right! It was my best friend's irritatingly smug brother, Edward.

Crawling into my nice comfy bed, I had one last coherent thought before I fell into a peaceful sleep. What had Edward meant or been thinking when he made that comment about me being finished with Mike?


	4. Chapter 4 Just A Little Bet

A/N: I updated a little sooner than expected, due to being sick. That and the fact that the story kept flowing, with the exception on Alice's ringtone. I really hope all of you enjoy the ending of this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and for those that haven't, please review and let me know what you think. I'm new to this and reviews always help. I have gone back and made a few minor adjustments due to some inconsistencies I found concerning ages and other parts I had written in different chapters. As far as this story goes, ages are as follows: Emmett and Jasper are 18 and in college, Rose and Edward are 17, and Alice and Bella are 16. Jessica, Mike, and Angela are the same age as Bella and Alice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them. Also, for this chapter the music is from "Naturally" by Selena Gomez.

(Music playing)

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_It comes naturally_

Still half asleep, I reach for my phone recognizing Alice's ring tone.

"What?" I growl, my head still buried under the covers.

Did I mention that I'm not a morning person?

"You have exactly two minutes to grab some clothes, run downstairs, and get in my car!" Alice yelled in my ear. "I refuse to let Edward win this bet!"

"What bet?" I groaned.

"Didn't u get any of my texts last night?" She demanded.

"Ummm...no! I went straight to bed after Edward dropped me off. Why?" I asked.

"Just grab some clothes and get down here. We are supposed to leave at 6:00 a.m. and its 5:15 a.m. now!" She yelled again. "If we are late, Edward wins you!"

That definitely got my attention! I grabbed some shorts and a top, pulled on my shoes, and ran downstairs to leave a note for Charlie. Lucky for me, I keep extra personal items, like toothpaste, deodorant, and even a change of clothes at Alice's, for unexpected sleepovers and emergencies.

"You better have breakfast," I grumble into the phone, as I run out the door and jump in her car.

"Caramel Mocha and ham, egg, and cheese biscuit," she smiled.

She knows me so well. I grab them from her and start eating as she heads towards her house.

"So, what is this about Edward winning me?" I asked, looking directly at Alice.

Alice and Edward's bets never turned out well for me. Keeping her eyes on the road, she cringed a little and started to blush.

"Well, Edward and I made a little bet," she whispered.

"Go on," I calmly replied, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Well, you know how he is always picking on you about being late. So, this time I decided we needed to put him in his place," she stated proudly.

"Alice..." I warned. "What did you do?"

"It's nothing! Really! We are going to win and he will have be at your beck and call plus do whatever you say for a whole week," she announced trying to calm me. "See, no worries!"

That didn't sound so bad, actually a little fun. As I thought of the possibilities, a huge grin slowly appeared on my face, then disappeared. Edward Cullen never lost a bet! He never bet on anything he wasn't absolutely positive he would win. Alice had only won two bets against him, and that was because win or lose, he still ended up winning!

"Alice, what happens if you lose?" I cautiously asked and braced myself for the answer.

"We are not going to lose this time!" she vowed.

"Alice…."

"Ok! If we lose, which I'm pretty sure we won't, you have to (mumble, mumble)," she huffed, mumbling the last part as she pulled in the driveway and cut off the car.

Great! Something was up and she was mumbling, which meant it was not good for me. Did I mention Alice and Edward's little bets never, and I mean never ever, turned out well for me?

"What was that last part?" I asked nervously.

She turned looked directly at me with a nervous smile on her face.

"You have to be at Edward's beck and call, do everything he says, wear exactly what he says to wear, and hang out with him whenever he wants," she said in a rush, then jumped out of the car and ran inside. "C'mon, we only have thirty minutes left."

I grabbed my stuff and ran inside after her. As I came in the back door, there sat the jerk himself. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He looked at his watch, then me and smiled that crooked little grin of his.

"Don't forget, you have to shower, fix your hair and makeup, and dress in matching clothes and shoes, and be downstairs in the Hummer, ready to go by 6:00 a.m. or I win the bet," he smirked.

I so wanted to slap that smirk off his face!

"Alice…" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to her room.

"Why didn't you tell me all of it?" I asked as I ran into her room, dropping my stuff and starting to pull off clothes as I headed into her bathroom.

"I forgot. Anyhow, just get in the shower. All your stuff is already in there, just brush your teeth while you're showering." She ordered.

I showered quickly, washing my hair, and brushing my teeth. Stepping out, I saw that Alice had my towel, along with my bra, undies, and shorts laid out for me. I dried off quickly, put on deodorant and my clothes, wrapped my hair in a towel, and headed in the room to put on my shirt and shoes. Alice was waiting for me with a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Edward said no wet hair and we will never get your long hair dry in time," she said apologetically.

"But…' I started.

"It's either this or he wins," she shrugged.

I thought for just a second, then looked at the clock. We only had fifteen minutes left!

"Ok!" I said, giving in.

"Just sit down in the chair, wrap the towel around your shoulders, and close your eyes. I will never be able to do this if you are staring at me in the mirror," she instructed and I obeyed.

I could feel Alice brush thru my hair, pulling it into a ponytail, then I heard the scissors got to work. After she finished cutting, she took the ponytail down and blew out my hair using a large, round brush. Then she applied a tinted moisturizer to my face.

"Here," she said, handing me eyeliner and tinted lip gloss. "Apply these! Your blue top is on the bed. You only have five minutes left to get down to the Hummer!"

I grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head, and tucking it into my white shorts, then ran my hands through my newly shoulder-length hair. Alice had managed to take off about three inches, but at least it was dry. Since I was in a rush, I slid on a pair of Alice's sandals, luckily we wear the same size, grabbed my phone and purse, and then ran down the stairs applying lip gloss as I went. It was a miracle that I didn't break my neck. When I got outside, Edward was standing by the Hummer.

"Everyone else is already in," he said with that same stupid smirk on his face. "Bella, you will be up front with me."

I ran to the front door on the passenger's side, jerked it open, jumped in, shut the door, put on my seatbelt, and slid down in the seat, letting out a deep breath. Nobody said a word, which seemed a little weird, as Edward climbed in, closed the driver's side door, buckled his seatbelt, and started the vehicle.

Then and only then did I finally look at the clock!


	5. Chapter 5 Conditions

Chapter 5 Conditions

**A/N: So…..who wins the bet? I really played around with whether it would be more fun for Bella or Edward to win the bet, but in the end I had to go with my gut instinct, plus it makes the story so much more interesting****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

**6:03 a.m.**

The numbers on the clock glared back at me.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" I mumbled, eliciting a couple of male snickers.

Alice had lost, which meant that I had lost! More aggravating and important than that, Edward had won! Now, I'm stuck doing whatever he said for a whole week. I sank even further into my seat, pulling my knees up and resting my head on them. Running my hands through my hair, I kept repeating to myself that this could not be happening. He was going to make my life miserable for the next week.

As we pulled out of Forks and on the highway leading to Port Angeles, I began to think I could reason with him. After all, he hadn't said anything yet, so maybe it wasn't a big deal to him. He probably just enjoyed proving his baby sister wrong. Sneaking a glance his way, I sat up a bit straighter in my seat and turned to face him.

"Edward," I started, "I was only three minutes late and you know that's a huge improvement for me, usually I'm at least fifteen or twenty minutes late. So, let's agree that you won and taught Alice and I each a valuable lesson."

"Very true," he replied.

"As far as the bet, how about on Monday I wash your car, do your laundry, and cook you your favorite meal with dessert, then we can call it even. Plus it will keep you from dealing with your sister's bratty friend all week." I finished, hoping that he would agree.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he looked like he was considering the idea. Finally, I saw that crooked, little grin appear on his face.

"I guess Alice didn't tell you about all the conditions of the bet," he smirked.

"I know that if I was late that I would have to do whatever you said for a whole week, including wearing what you told me to wear and hanging out with you." I repeated the conditions back to him.

I could hear Alice in the back mumbling, "He wasn't supposed to win," over and over again. Looking back at her, I noticed she had her head in her hands and Jasper was patting her on the back, telling her that it would be ok. Emmett started to laugh, before Rose popped him in the head and sent him a death glare that effectively shut him up.

Edward just kept grinning, making me even more nervous.

"What other conditions? I asked nervously, feeling a knot forming in my stomach.

"I should really make Alice tell you, since she was the one that agreed to everything," he commented, "but I think it will be more fun with you hearing it from me."

Sneaking a glance at Alice, I noticed she was looking up at me and mouthing "I'm sorry" to me.

"You know the basics. Do what I say, wear what I say, and basically be at my beck and call;" he started, "however it seems that Alice left out three very important details."

I could only imagine what was coming next, but that nervous feeling in my stomach was growing.

"What are they?" I managed to squeak out past the lump in my throat.

He laughed.

"First, for every minute you were late, you owe me an extra week." He paused letting that sink in, then continued, "Second, the time starts on the first day of school, although today and next week we will be working out some of the finer details, such as your wardrobe and the basics of what's expected."

I opened my mouth to reply, but he just held up his hand. Pulling off the exit and into the nearest gas station, he parked and turned off the Hummer, then he turned and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Third," he paused, "there are no, and I mean absolutely no boundaries."

Then he got out and walked into the gas station. He hadn't been smiling or smirking, he had been dead serious.

"Uh-oh! Bella is in trouble now," Emmett and Jasper snickered as they got out and followed Edward in.

"I'm so, so sorry, Bella!" Alice cried.

I wanted to shoot her a death glare, but couldn't bring myself to do it. She had meant well when she had made the bet, but I don't think even she knew things would go like this. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Something was off here and Edward was acting weird, just like he was when he dropped me off last night.

I ran back over everything in my head.

"Ok! So, according to Edward, and the conditions, no one informed me about, "I said as I shot Alice a semi glare, "I now have to deal with him for four weeks, instead of one week. On top of that, I have to do everything he says and as is that wasn't enough to deal with, he tells me there are absolutely no boundaries."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked, crawling up front with me and Alice.

"Hell, if I know! I am so screwed," I sighed shaking my head. "What does he even mean by no boundaries?"

"Bella, I'm so…" Alice started.

"Alice, stop!" I interrupted, holding up my hand to stop her from groveling. "You meant well, your brother is just….I don't know!"

"We need a plan," Rose suggested.

Just then we noticed the guys laughing and joking around as they headed back to the car with snacks and drinks.

"Look, we can talk more when we get away from the guys in Port Angeles," I said quickly. "Don't say anything else until we are away from them. Ok?"

"Ok!" Rose and Alice answered in unison, their worried looks being replaced by conspiratorial grins, which they quickly hid once the guys opened the doors to climb back into the vehicle.

"Hey babe, aren't you going to sit back here with me?" Emmett asked Rose.

"No," she huffed, "I'm trying to calm Alice down." Then seeing him pout, she added, "I'll sit with you on the way back, sweetie. My friends need me now."

He smiled as she blew him a kiss. Jasper crawled into the back with Emmett after handing Rose and Alice their drinks and snacks. Edward slid into the driver's side handing me my favorite soft drink and candy bar.

"I remembered you don't like water first thing in the morning," he said quietly, smiling at me as he started up the Hummer and pulled back out on the highway towards Port Angeles.

"Thanks!" I replied, smiling back at him.

He was really starting to confuse me. One minute he was being totally weird and trying to make my life miserable, then the next, he would do something totally sweet and unexpected, like remembering I don't like to drink water first thing in the morning.

I had a feeling I was in way over my head. The question was "What was I going to do now?"

**A/N: First of all, I really hoped you enjoy reading this chapter. As always, reviews are welcome and needed. A special thanks to twilightloverbeverly and RobstenLover93 who take the time to review regularly. With that said, I'm in need of a little help when it comes to the kinds of things Edward is going to ask Bella to do and wear. I have some ideas, but since the bet will last 4 weeks, I want to keep it interesting. So, if you have any suggestions, list them in your review or PM me and I'll give a shout out to you if I use them in the story. Thanks again for the encouragement!**


	6. Chapter 6 Port Angeles

**A/N: Sorry about taking longer to post. This chapter took a little longer to write since it didn't flow as easily to start with. Hope you enjoy! Remember reviews let me know if you like the story and help keep me inspired.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Emmett asked jokingly, bouncing up and down like a little kid.

"Not quite yet," Edward replied laughing. "We will be there in about fifteen minutes."

No one had really said anything since we left the gas station. I was still going over everything in my head, trying to make sense of it, while trying not to panic. It's not like I thought that Edward would do anything to hurt me, he just wasn't the type; however, he had always treated me like a kid sister, which meant he lived to embarrass and torture me. Something, he now had free-reign to do for the next four weeks, thanks to my best friend and partner in all crimes, especially those committed against him.

Rose, Alice, and I had pulled many pranks on Edward, Emmett, and Jasper over the years including, itching powder in their gym shorts, swapping out and mixing up their clothes (especially Jasper/Edward's with Emmett's), and putting whipped cream in their hands while they were sleeping, then tickling their noses; however, our best prank to date, we pulled a few weeks ago and Edward was the unfortunate victim.

That Saturday, Edward was going on a date with the Lauren, one of the resident snobs that think they are better than anyone else. That afternoon, while he was out of the house, we set the clocks ahead an hour, then poured out half of his shampoo and filled the bottle up with green temporary hair dye. When he got home and went to take a shower, we switched out his clothes with some of Emmett's, hid his cell phone, and had Rose disconnect the battery in his Volvo. Over the next thirty minutes, chaos erupted. Unfortunately, we had remained in the hallway laughing, so it didn't take a genius to figure out who was responsible.

Fortune was smiling on Edward when Emmett and Jasper walked in the door, took one look at Edward with green hair chasing us, and grabbed Edward, dragging him upstairs to wash out the hair dye. It didn't take them long to figure out that we had turned the clocks ahead and switched out the clothes, but we still had our ace in the hole, the car battery. The guys walked Edward out to his car and when it wouldn't crank, Edward just got out of his car, walked over to the guys taking the keys Emmett was holding out, and drove away in the Jeep, glaring at us standing in the doorway. We had watched our backs ever since.

I snuck a glance at Edward, as we pulled on the Port Angeles exit, to find him grinning at me with that crooked little grin of his. It seemed like my prank had finally caught up with me. Now, all that remained was to see exactly what Edward had in store for me.

Edward pulled into a little diner, just inside downtown Port Angeles. It was only 7:30 a.m., so we still had over an hour before any shops opened up. The only place I really cared about going was the bookstore, but I knew Alice and Rose would want to hit the boutiques for the latest fashions before school started.

"We can grab something to eat here, while we wait for things to open up," suggested Edward,

"Food! Something yummy for my tummy!" Emmett yelled as he jumped out, heading inside.

"What am I, chopped liver," Rose grumbled as Emmett left her sitting in the vehicle,

Alice patted Rose's shoulder saying, "Rose, don't you know by now, everything comes second to food in Emmett's world."

Everybody cracked up at this, knowing how true this was. Once we got inside, we found out that Emmett had been considerate enough to get us a table. As we sat down, a waitress came over and passed out menus and took our drink orders. Even though I had already had a biscuit this morning, I was still hungry. What can I say, worrying what Edward has in store for me and the thought of shopping with Alice makes me nervous, and when I'm nervous I eat!

Once the waitress brought our drinks back, she asked for our orders.

"I'll have two lumberjack's breakfasts," Emmett responded.

All of us just stared at him with our mouths hanging open.

"Let me guess? Growing boy, right?" the waitress joked.

"Exactly!" Emmett replied with a big grin on his face.

She finished getting our orders and left to place them.

"Ummm… Emmett, you do realize that one lumberjack's breakfast comes with six pancakes, four links of sausage, six strips of bacon, two sausage and gravy biscuits, and four eggs?" Jasper questioned.

"Of course! Why do you think I ordered two?" Emmett replied with a dumb look on his face.

That cracked us all up. When everyone had calmed down and caught our breaths, we started discussing where we going first and what time we wanted to meet up for lunch, a movie, and dinner. I noticed that Edward kept checking his phone. Occasionally, his phone would beep and he would look at it, then type something in before laying it back on the table. Alice finally asked him why he kept messing with phone, but he just smirked at her and told her to mind her own business.

After about twenty minutes, the waitress brought our food out. The others had ordered full breakfasts, but I had just ordered some eggs with cheese, bacon, and a muffin. While everyone ate, I kept sneaking glances over at Edward. He was up to something, I just needed to figure out what it was and how it affected me.

"Bella, you need to eat you food before Emmett does," Rose laughed.

I glanced over at Emmett who was finishing his breakfast and started eating. Shopping with Alice and Rose could be exhausting and I needed all the energy I could get.

"Let's park over on East 1st since most of the shops are in that area," suggested Alice. "That way we can put our bags in the Hummer as we finish with each shop."

"Sure, I'll leave the extra set of keys with you, that way you will not call Jasper every time you get tired of carrying your bags." Edward laughed still looking at his phone.

"Ha, ha, ha Edward! You're such a smarty pants!" Alice said as she stuck out her tongue at Edward.

Everybody talked a little more about our plans for the day, while we finished up eating and waited for the waitress to clear our table and collect our bill. Alice, Rose, and I had decided to head to the bookstore first, they didn't want any distractions from clothes shopping. The guys had decided to go play paintball and maybe go hiking or kayaking after lunch. We all decided to meet up for lunch around 1 p.m. to give the guys enough time to go have fun.

After we paid our bill, we loaded back into the Hummer and drove over to East 1st to park and go our separate ways. Edward was still checking his phone intently and when the last text came through just as we found a park, he just grinned before looking over at me. Once we were all out of the car, Edward locked it and handed over the spare keys to me.

"I trust you to keep track of them and not get distracted by shopping," he said as Alice and Rose glared at him.

"We do not get distracted!" They replied in unison.

"Well, maybe Alice does," Rose admitted laughing.

"I do not! Shopping is very serious business!" Alice pouted.

"By the way, Bella," Alice turned her attention towards me, "even though I did a pretty good job on your hair, we probably should get it touched up."

I felt my newly shortened hair, then glared at Edward remembering he was the reason my hair needed touching up. He just smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me, Mom just texted me to let me know that she had set up an appointment at some place called Sassy Kat's Salon or something like that for the three of you. Something about full treatment." Edward informed us. "Anyhow, Alice, she said they had clothes there, so you can help Bella with her new wardrobe. Just remember, I have final say on everything regarding Bella.

"Excuse me!" I started, only to have Edward interrupt.

"Do what I say and wear what I say," he smirked. "You better hurry your appointment is at 9:30 a.m."

The guys walked off laughing. They were really starting to get on my last nerve!

"We need to hurry!" Alice said as she pulled up directions on her cell. "It's already 9:00 a.m."

"Great! This day just keeps getting better!" I grumble as Alice and Rose drag me down the street in the direction of the salon.


	7. Chapter 7 Surprises and A Plan

**A/N: This chapter will provide a little insight into Edward's mind. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

EPOV

"Mom, its Edward. I need a huge favor. "

"Sure, honey! What do you need?" Esme replied. Her youngest son rarely asked for anything, so she felt sure she was pretty safe in agreeing ahead of time.

"Well, I wanted to arrange a back-to-school surprise for the girls, so I need you to call that fancy salon in Port Angeles that you take Alice to on her birthday. See if you can arrange an appointment for today, but I don't want them to know that I'm behind it." Edward said.

"That's so sweet! I'm sure they will love it; however, its short notice, so I'm not sure they will have any appointments open." Esme replied.

"Oh mom, I know you have special powers of persuasion, just use those on them. Plus, they should know by now, when Alice steps through the door, their commissions triple," Edward laughed. "Just call me back with the appointment time."

I ended the call before grabbing some snacks and drinks for everyone. If I could pull this off, it would be the start of getting everything set up for the 4 weeks of the bet. Having Esme arrange the spa appointment would make it hard for Bella to turn the offer down; at the same time, it would give me the extra time to set things up to my liking.

"Hey man, what was Bella's face like when she realized Alice had lost the bet?" Emmett laughed. "I was about to die laughing back there, especially when she started trying to bargain with you and Alice started freaking out!"

"Yeah, until Rose knocked you upside your head," Jasper smirked. "Seriously though, Alice is really upset over this."

"Don't worry about Alice. She will be getting some serious retail therapy today and Bella has never been able to stay upset with Alice for long," I reminded him.

I just shook my head in wonderment at Jasper. Anyone with half-a-brain could see Jasper had a thing for Alice and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see Alice had a huge crush on Jasper. He was just as clueless as Emmett was until Rose had taken matters into her own hands. Emmett and I knew part of the reason Jasper hadn't made a move towards Alice, was out of respect for our friendship and the fact that Alice was our baby sister. What he didn't seem to realize is that he was the only guy we would trust with her! As far as our other 'adopted' baby sis, Bella, we just needed to find a way for her to quit attracting jerks.

That's were the bet came in. It was so easy to set up. Without even knowing it, Jasper had handed me the perfect set up.

"_I think we all need to go to Port Angeles." Alice suggested. " Rose, Bella, and me can go shopping while you guys do whatever you do, then we can meet up to eat and catch a movie before heading home. What do you think Jasper?"_

"_Sounds cool to me. How about you Edward?" Jasper asked._

"_Sounds good." Edward said. "We can take the Hummer so we don't have to take two cars. Everybody can just meet at our house at six o'clock tomorrow morning."_

Once I had set up an early departure time, everything else fell neatly into place. Nobody complained about leaving early and then Rose grabbed the girls and headed back to the stage. I was a little distracted by their performance, but once they were back at the table, Alice approached me, just like I knew she would.

"_Hey Edward," Alice leaned down and whispered in my ear. "How about a little wager?"_

"_Alice, you should really know better than to bet against me," I murmur, my eyes on Bella. _

"_But this time, I will not lose!" Alice said confidently._

"_Since you still haven't learned," I paused, "what will the wager be this time?_

"_It's simple! Since you are always picking on Bella, especially about her not being ready on time, I bet you that tomorrow she will be in the Hummer ready to leave at 6 A.M. exactly," she replied._

"_This is really too easy," I laughed. "Bella has rarely been on time and when she does manage to, she is rushing and always forgets something."_

"_I will win," she smiled, "and when I do, you will have to do whatever Bella says for one week."_

"_And what do I get if I win?" I asked._

"_You won't win!" she whispered adamantly "However, if by some miracle you do, she will have to do what you say for one week"_

_I noticed Bella looking at us. This was way too easy, I thought smirking as I looked at Bella. Now for the last hook._

"_Ok Alice, I will agree to your wager, you win and I will do what she says for a week; however, if I win, she will do what I say, wear what I say, and basically be at my beck and call for a week," I whisper, "but with a few extra conditions."_

"_First," I continue, "for every minute she is late, she owes me an extra week." _

_I paused letting that sink in, then continue, "Second, the time starts on the first day of school, although today and next week we will be working out some of the finer details, such as her wardrobe and the basics of what's expected. Third, there are no, and I mean absolutely no boundaries."_

"_Ok, we have a bet," she agreed a little too quickly._

Alice knew better than to bet against me, but trying to beat me was just too tempting for her.

She really should have known that payback was coming after the last stunt the three of them had pulled on me. I mean seriously, they turned my hair green and of course, it had been on the night of my date with Lauren Mallory. It had taken me three weeks to maneuver that date and instead of being able to concentrate on Lauren, revenge and Bella rolling on the floor laughing at me occupied my mind.

_As soon as I look in the mirror and see green hair, I know who is responsible. When I step into my room, I hear the giggles. Stepping into the hallway, Bella is on the floor laughing. Rose and Alice are the first to see me and take off yelling "Bella run." I chase them all over the house and almost have Bella cornered when Emmett grabs me and hauls me upstairs. Jasper and he figure out that the girls turned the clocks ahead and how to return my hair to a normal color. By the time I got into my car and it wouldn't start, I was eerily calm. I got out of the car, took the keys held out by a snickering Emmett, climbed into his Jeep and drove off. Eventually, they would all get payback, but Bella would get a special payback._

As I pull on the Port Angeles exit, I look over at Bella and grin. She looks worried; my grin widens. I pull into a diner just inside the Port Angeles city limits. Soon, we are inside and placing our orders. Once the waitress has left to place our orders, we start picking on Emmett for ordering two large breakfasts just for himself. The boy can eat.

Once everyone calms their laughter at Emmett, we start to discuss what we want to do today. My phone starts buzzing, and I look back to see that my mom has sent me a text asking if 9:30 A.M. will work, since there has just been a cancellation at the salon. My mom and I text back and forth a few times, lining up all the details.

After we eat and pay our bill, we loaded back into the Hummer and drove over to East 1st to park and go our separate ways. Mom is still texting me and the last text comes through just as I find a park. I read it and just grin before looking over at Bella. Everything is ready. Now just to inform the girls and watch Bella squirm.

Once we were all out of the car, I lock it and hand over the spare keys to Bella.

"I trust you to keep track of them and not get distracted by shopping," I say as Alice and Rose glared at me.

"We do not get distracted!" They reply in unison.

"Well, maybe Alice does," Rose admits laughing.

"I do not! Shopping is very serious business!" Alice pouts.

"By the way, Bella," Alice turns her attention towards Bella, "even though I did a pretty good job on your hair, we probably should get it touched up."

I watch as Bella moves her hand to her newly shortened hair, then she glares at me, probably remembering that I was the reason for her new hairstyle. I just smile.

"Oh, that reminds me, Mom just texted me to let me know that she has set up an appointment at some place called Sassy Kat's Salon or something like that for the three of you. Something about full treatment." I tell them. "Anyhow, Alice, she said they had clothes there, so you can help Bella with her new wardrobe. Just remember, I have final say on everything regarding Bella."

"Excuse me!" Bella starts, only to have me interrupt.

"Do what I say and wear what I say," I smirk. "You better hurry your appointment is at 9:30 a.m."

Emmett, Jasper, and I walk off laughing. I glance back to see Alice and Rose drag Bella down the street towards the salon.

Bella's special payback was now set in motion.


	8. Chapter 8 Shopping

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter. I'm not really good at writing chapters like this, but this is a little more than filler and it had to be written to develop the story. Shopping is easier to do than write about…LOL. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

Alice and Rose drag me down the street towards my own personal hell. Did I happen to mention that besides not being a morning person, I hate shopping? Well, maybe hate is too strong of a word. Then again, shopping with Alice and being treated like her own personal Barbie doll; yep, hate is the right word! However, I love my best friend and with Alice, 'resistance is futile'!

As we head off down the street, I feel someone staring at me. Glancing back, I meet Edward's gaze, just before he turns and heads in the opposite direction with Emmett and Jasper.

I still can't figure out why he has acted so weird towards me since last night. Yes, I'm his little sister's best friend, but he has always ignored me, even when he knew I was behind most of the pranks that we pulled on him. I wasn't trying to single him out, really, but Emmett and Jasper were away at college now, so that left him. What can I say? We prank fairly, meaning everyone gets pranked and if you are the only one left, you're screwed.

"Here we are," Alice all but squealed.

I looked up and we were standing in front of a small store front with a sign that said Sassy Kat's Salon. We walked through the door and a woman dressed in black slacks and a cream top greeted us.

"Welcome to Sassy Kat's Salon! My name is Heidi, how may I help you?"

"My name is Alice Cullen. My mother, Esmé Cullen, scheduled us for an appointment at 9:30. This is Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan," she said introducing us.

Walking to the receptionist counter, Heidi checked the computer. "Oh yes," she replied. "The three of you are booked for Elegance Package. Please follow me and we will get started."

Rose and I start to follow, then realize that Alice isn't with us. I look back at her and she is standing there with her mouth hanging open, color draining from her face.

"Alice, Alice! What's wrong?" I ask, rushing back to where she is standing.

"Oh my," she exclaims as she starts fanning herself. "Do you realize what that includes? That is the top package! I don't even get that for my birthday!"

I just shook my head, dragging her through the door that the lady was directing us towards. Alice was freaking out over which salon package her mom had chosen for us. What was the big deal? It probably just included a hair appointment, a facial, a manicure, and maybe a pedicure.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen, that is indeed our top package," the lady, Heidi, replied. At least I think that was her name. She directed us into what looked changing rooms and handed us soft pink robes, instructing us to change into them and meet her back in the lounge that we had just passed through.

"Ummm, Alice, why do we have to change into robes?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong, its super soft and I may never want to take it off, but why robes for a haircut, facial, and mani-pedi?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice and Rose sighed.

"This is the Elegance package, not the basic one," Alice continued shaking her head. "Just relax and enjoy the experience that is pampering!"

I just shook my head at Alice and Rose laughing at me. Pampering is a foreign concept to me, I've always been low maintenance, a jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie kind of girl. I owned one nail file, one bottle of clear nail polish, which was over two years old, and one bottle of tinted moisturizer for special occasions. Alice would often do my makeup if I was going on a date, but I didn't see the point in owning it myself when I could go to Alice's and feel like I was walking into my own personal cosmetics store.

We finished pulling our robes on and putting our clothes and belongings in the lockers provided to us. Walking into the lounge, we found Heidi waiting for us.

"Follow me this way ladies, she instructed leading us down a hallway. " First up, you will be receiving your massages. When you are finished in here," she said pointing us into a room with three tables, "you will proceed to the room across the hall for your facials, manicures, and pedicures. I will be back in approximately two hours to take you for your personal shopping experience. Your towels are on the tables and your masseuse will be in shortly."

I just stood there staring as Heidi left the room and shut the door. Granted, I had never had a massage before but why did we need robes and why did we need towels. Another thing, why does it take two hours for all this, and what is a personal shopping experience? I mean, I knew the Alice and Rose's parents had money, a lot more than what my family did. They drove Porsches, Hummers, and Aston Martins, while I drove a beat up pick-up truck, which I love, but this sounded like something out of the movies. I turned around to ask Alice what was going on, but she answered before I could even ask.

"Elegance Package!" she giggled already having disrobed and laying on the table with the huge towel over her. "Just drop the robe, you will still have your underwear on."

I did as she said and climbed on the table, putting the towel over me and putting my face in the face rest thing at the head of the table. Within a few minutes, the masseuse came in and proceeded with our massages. I have to admit that it felt really, really good and all the tension and knots that had seeped into my body over the last twenty-four hours seemed to melt away. All too soon, the massage was over and we slipped our robes back on and crossed the hallway to find three reclining chairs and three ladies waiting for us. Copying Rose and Alice, I reclined back in one of the chairs. The ladies then cleansed our faces and applied masks, before moving on to start our mani-pedi.

"So Bella, what is our plan of action?" Rose asked.

"Hmmm," I replied, still totally relaxed from the massage.

"Somebody is adapting to being pampered," Alice giggled.

If it wasn't for the mask on my face and cucumber slices on my eyes, I would have glared at them and stuck out my tongue.

"Seriously, Bella," Rose continued, "we need a plan of action, something to make the next four weeks bearable for you or a way to get Edward to forget the whole thing. I know, we could set him up with someone from school and maybe they could occupy him. I doubt any girl would want you around as competition for his attention."

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked. "I wouldn't be any competition, although if he was distracted, then he would forget about me and getting me back."

"I don't know Bella. My brother is pretty set on doing this, I've never seen him like this. You would think that you had done something very offensive and personal to him, instead of just putting temporary hair dye in his shampoo," Alice sighed. "I've never seen him like this."

"I don't know what I've done to him Alice. He didn't start acting like this until the other night at 'The Hangout'; before then he treated me like he always has, with the exception of being a pain when I took Mike back the last time. He hates Mike, so I didn't read too much into that," I said frustrated once again. "Can we please drop this subject? I have about an hour left before the tension returns."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Don't you know Rose?" Alice giggled. "In approximately an hour, Heidi will be back to escort us to our 'personal' shopping experience."

Way too soon, Heidi was back to escort us to back to the changing room, handing us form-fitting camisole tops to slip on under our robes before heading to another room for our measurements to be taken. Once all our measurements were taken, we were ushered into the first room to pick out lingerie.

"Ladies, let me introduce you to Alexis, Janelle, and Gina." Heidi stated, gesturing to the three ladies that had joined us. "These ladies will accompany you through the boutique and will assist you as your personal shoppers. Once you have selected your items, they will be delivered to your dressing rooms for you to try on and model. I will leave you in their capable hands."

With that, Heidi turned and exited the room. I looked around, not quite sure what I was supposed to do. This was definitely different than shopping at Walmart or the mall. Thankfully, Alice noticed my discomfort and came to my rescue.

"Just pick out the styles you like," Alice whispered to me, "and they will pull your sizes and colors and bring them to the dressing rooms."

I picked out two styles of bras that I liked and handed them to one of the ladies that had joined us. She recorded the style information on a sheet of paper that had my name and measurements listed, before returning the items to the display rack. Since I was pretty much finished, I just stood back and watched Rose and Alice pick out their items. Alice was whispering to her personal shopper, who then called over the lady standing by me. They were both following Alice around and recording the items Alice pointed out.

Once we had finished picking out lingerie, our personal shoppers directed us to the next room which held every type of clothing imaginable, from jeans to cocktail dresses. Rose and Alice went straight into shopping mode, picking out outfits faster than their personal shoppers could record the information. I just stood by the wall, taking everything in.

"Would you like to start with some basics like jeans and tops?" Gina, my personal shopper prodded, smiling down at me. What was with all these ladies being tall and looking like super models?

Realizing I hadn't spoken, I nodded and replied, "Sure."

We head over towards the jeans and I looked around for about fifteen minutes before I pick out a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of Capri pants. Gina directs me over to the tops and I pick out a loose-fitting t-shirt. Seeing that I'm not looking at any other tops, she starts to direct me towards the dresses. Before I can follow her, someone grabs my arm and jerks me around.

"Are you deliberately trying to get me in trouble with Edward?"

I looked into the face of one very livid Alice Cullen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wondering what she was so ticked off about.

"Didn't you hear anything Edward said?" She huffed, before continuing. "I have a list of things, such as clothing, that he has to approve and you are supposed to leave her with. You have only picked out two bras, two pairs of pants, and one top! That's not even scratching the surface of what you need!"

"He can't make me buy anything and he can't tell me what to buy!" I huffed, getting irritated all over again.

"Well then, why don't you tell him that?" Alice smirked, while pulling out her phone, dialing, and handing me the phone.

"Hello Alice," Edward answers on the third ring. "What do you need? Bella has the keys to the Hummer."

"Actually, this is Bella and you can't make buy anything or tell me what to buy!" I ranted.

"You want to bet!" He smirked. "Before you answer, you may want to remember how well the last bet turned out. Plus, I have control of what you wear for the next four weeks, so you will pick out what I say you will."

The line went dead. That jerk hung up on me! Alice just stood there grinning. After I gave her the phone back, they dragged me through all the clothes and had Gina write down several items that they picked out for me, along with what I picked out until we had satisfied the list.

After we had loaded our bags into the Hummer, Alice texted Edward to see where they were. We were actually starving, even though it was only 4pm, but the lunch we had at the spa wasn't very filling. I'm sorry, but salads and little round pieces of bread with some type of creamy cucumber-flavored stuff on them, while very good, do not fill you up. It has been over six hours that I have been subjected to being primped, pampered, and treated like a real-life Barbie, I'm starving! The biscuit and muffin that I had over eight hours ago are long gone and I want pizza or pasta.

"Get that scowl off your face Bella!" Alice broke through my thoughts, "The guys are on their way to meet us, so we can head to Bella Italia."

"Yes!" I screamed while doing my little happy dance. That was my absolutely favorite place to eat! They made the best lasagna and mozzarella sticks. Alice and Rose kept laughing and pointing at me, but I didn't care, stopping long enough to stick my tongue out at them. That cracked them up even more.

"Be careful how you stick that tongue out, Swan. One day someone is going to show you how to use it."

I froze. Rose and Alice stood in front of me with their mouths hanging open and I could hear Emmett and Jasper snickering in the background. I didn't want to turn around because I knew that voice and I could feel the blush slowly creeping up my face, knowing he had that damn smirk on his face. At that moment, I just wanted to wipe it off his face. Gathering all my courage and praying that I would quit blushing, I turned around, looked Edward and his damn smirk straight in the eye and said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Wouldn't you like to be the one to show me? But then again, I may end up showing you a thing or two."

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Reviews always help to motivate.**


	9. Chapter 9 Confusion

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites for the previous chapter. I know several of you are wanting to hear Edward's POV, especially after Bella's comment and trust me, it is coming, but first this next part needed to play out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

Two can play this game, I thought, doing my own little smirk before turning and praying that I could make it to the Hummer without tripping or falling. Of course, the doors would be locked. I pulled the extra set of keys out of my pocket, unlocked the doors, and climbed in, shutting out the laughter and howling coming from Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. Honestly, I was too terrified to look back at Edward, but I could feel his eyes on me. I can't believe I actually said that to his face. This is more like something Rose would do, not me! My next thought, as I put on my seatbelt, was the saying 'payback is a bitch' and I had a feeling Edward wouldn't let me get the last word.

The opening of doors and everyone climbing in pull me out of my thoughts. Even though I'm curious, I refuse to steal a glance at Edward as I hear him start-up the vehicle. Kicking off my sandals, I pull my knees up leaning my head against them, letting what's left of my once waist length hair hide my face. While at the salon, Alice talked me into cutting it just above my shoulders and adding some auburn and a few blonde highlights. She also talked me into picking out some natural looking makeup that she had the salon put on her mom's bill, along with a few outfits, insisting that it was her mom and dad's back to school surprise for all of us.

"Hey! Bells," Emmett laughed, pulling me out of my thoughts once again, "what exactly are you planning to show Edward?"

"Yeah Bella! Or maybe you want Edward to show you something." Jasper smirked.

Smack!

"Ouch! Rose!" They both yelled.

Actually it was a double smack. Apparently, their comments had earned them both head smacks from Rose.

"But she said..," Jasper started. "Damn Alice, what was that for?"

"If you are smart, you won't finish that comment." Alice huffed. "Both of you need to leave Bella alone, she's been through enough for one day."

It was nice to know that even though Alice and Rose had laughed at me too, when push came to shove, they still had my back. I was just grateful that no one could see my face now, as it was still hidden by my hair and knees and I was pretty sure it was crimson red.

"Alice, I trust that the rest of Bella's purchases will be delivered next week." Edward said as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot, finding a park close to the door."

As soon as he pulled to a stop, Alice threw open the door and jumped out without acknowledging Edward, heading into the restaurant. I turned to finally look at Edward, while that others followed Alice.

"What?" He asked.

"What did you mean about stuff being delivered?" I questioned, while a since of dread overtook me.

When we were at the salon, Alice had insisted we do our own personal fashion show. While I had tried on the clothes that Alice had sworn would be perfect for me, she had taken pictures, while texting like crazy. When I confronted her, she brushed it off saying she had promised Emmett that she would send him a couple of pictures of Rose all dressed up, which made no sense when we hadn't had our hair and makeup done yet.

"Bella," he started. "We've already had this discussion a few times today. What I say goes. Period. No discussion. I texted Alice a list of what I wanted and if it's not delivered next week, then I will personally take you shopping in Seattle next weekend!"

"Excuse me! I don't…," I started feeling the anger rise within me.

"Enough Bella!" He scowled, before jumping out and heading towards the restaurant to join the others.

I just sat there feeling the tears starting to form. Furiously wiping my eyes, hating the way my emotions were betraying me, I slid my sandals back on, my emotions were all over the place today and the last twenty-four hours and Edward's actions were not helping.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as she opened the door, seeing my tears and red eyes.

"Yep, I'm okay." I replied. "He just infuriates me!"

Rose laughed. "C'mon let's go get you freshened up and plot your revenge."

I got out and we headed into the restaurant, stopping at the ladies restroom to make myself presentable; I was not going to let Edward Cullen know that he had upset me. Once I felt I had hidden any sign that I had been upset, Rose and I joined the others waiting to be seated. Our wait wasn't too long and within thirty minutes we were seated and the waitress was taking our orders.

"So, what did you guys do while we were off being pampered?" Alice inquired after our waitress had left, promising to bring our drinks and appetizers right away.

"We played a couple of rounds of paintball, which I totally dominated." Emmett replied.

"In your dreams dude!" Jasper laughed. "Winning three out of six rounds does not equal domination, especially when I won two and Ed won the last one."

"By the way," Edward interrupted, "we check out the movies playing in town and didn't find anything interesting. How do all of you feel about heading back home after we eat? We can just hang out by the pool, then watch some movies on Netflix."

"That sounds good to me." Alice replied. "I'm actually a little tired from all the shopping we did today. Bella and Rose can just crash at our place tonight."

"Alice tired from shopping, that's a first!" Emmett laughed.

"I'm just hurt that she didn't include me in the sleepover plans." Jasper smirked.

Alice just glared at both of them. The waitress arrived with our drinks and orders of mozzarella sticks, which I dove right into. I was starving! Everyone kept up the small talk, trying to agree on which movies we would watch when we got home and after about fifteen minutes, the waitress had brought our food out. The food as always was amazing and most of us, excluding Emmett, ended up having to get "to go" boxes for our food. After the bill was settled, we headed out to the Hummer and back to Forks. I called Charlie, my dad, to let him know that I was staying with Alice the rest of the weekend. He said that was fine since he had to pull double shifts at the station and he felt better that I wouldn't be staying at home by myself.

The ride home was fairly quiet, with just the radio playing and an occasional comment from Emmett or Jasper. I didn't mind, since I was lost in my thoughts, still trying to figure out what Edward's problem was and what I could have possible done to make him go all bitchy towards me. Actually, I don't know what the correct term is or if a guy can even be called "bitchy"; but if he was a girl, he would definitely be classified as bitchy!

Before long, we had arrived back home and decided to skip the swimming pool and go straight for the movie marathon. After the guys refused to give in to a chick flick or sparkly vampire night, we finally settled on a "Fast and Furious" marathon.

As the guys went to grab snacks and drinks, Alice and I grabbed pillows and blankets for everybody.

"Well girls, we may not get our vampire/werewolf fix tonight," Rose smirked, "but the guys played right into our hands. Fast cars, Vin Diesel, and Paul Walker; I think I've died and gone to heaven."

Alice and I giggled at Rose fanning herself. We settled ourselves and our pillows on the large L-shaped couch with Alice and me on one end and Rose in the middle. Once the guys came back in with our snacks, Emmett snuggled up next to Rose, while Jasper and Edward settled on the other end of the couch. Alice started the movie and turned off the lights, before settling back on the couch. I snuck once last glance at Edward as the movie started, only to meet his gaze. Quickly turning away, I tried to focus on Paul Walker and his lime green car flying across the screen.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews inspire me and let me know if you like the story. **


	10. Chapter 10 Frustration

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites for the previous chapter. Here is Edward's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

Edward's POV

The guys and I had finished our paintball wars and headed back to the Hummer, when I got a text from Alice wanting to know where we were, since they had finished shopping and were ready to get some food. I texted back that we were on our way and that we could head to _Bella Italia_ before catching a movie. As Jasper, Emmett, and I rounded the corner, we heard "Yes!" and the sight of Bella turning around in circles, while shaking her butt and moving her hands and arms up and down greeted us. Alice and Rose were laughing and pointing at her, and she only stopped long enough to stick her tongue out at them. That cracked them up even more.

"Be careful how you stick that tongue out, Swan. One day someone is going to show you how to use it." I smirked before I could stop myself.

She froze. Rose and Alice just stood there with their mouths hanging open. The sight was so hilarious, it had Emmett, Jasper, and I cracking up. She didn't want to turn around, you could tell it in her body language. I would bet that her face was a lovely shade of red right about now. This I know because I only bet on sure things and Bella blushing is always a sure thing. Also, I knew Bella well enough to know that she knew I was grinning at her embarrassment and that she wished she was brave enough to wipe the smirk off my face.

Eventually, she turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

"Wouldn't you like to be the one to show me? But then again, I may end up showing you a thing or two." Bella smirked at me, before turning and heading towards the Hummer.

Apparently, the doors were locked, since I saw her pull the extra set of keys out of her pocket, unlock the doors, and climb in.

_What the hell! I know she didn't!_

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were laughing and howling and I just stood there staring after her. I couldn't believe that she had just said that to me! Thoughts of kissing her flooded my mind.

The opening of doors and everyone climbing in the Hummer pulled me out of my thoughts. I grabbed the keys out of my pocket, sliding into the driver's seat, and starting the engine before pulling out and heading to the restaurant. Bella's nervousness was coming from her in waves. She was smart enough to know that I wasn't going to let that comment pass and eventually, I would get payback. Payback is always a bitch! However; first, I had to get images of kissing her out of my mind.

Kicking off her sandals, Bella pulled her knees up and leaned her head against them, letting her newly shortened hair hide her face. Her hair actually looked pretty cute with the auburn and blonde highlights, maybe even sexy. Wait hold up! This is Bella, my little sister's bff and bane of my existence for the last year, thoughts of her looking cute and sexy and kissing her, did not belong in my head!

"Hey! Bells," Emmett laughed, pulling me out of my thoughts once again, "what exactly are you planning to show Edward?"

"Yeah Bella! Or maybe you want Edward to show you something." Jasper smirked.

Smack!

"Ouch! Rose!" They both yelled.

Apparently, their comments had earned them both head smacks from Rose.

"But she said..," Jasper started. "Damn Alice, what was that for?"

"If you are smart, you won't finish that comment." Alice huffed. "Both of you need to leave Bella alone, she's been through enough for one day."

Even though Alice and Rose had Bella's back and were warning Jasper and Emmett to back off, I was still going to have some fun.

"Alice, I trust that the rest of Bella's purchases will be delivered next week." I said as I pulled into the restaurant parking lot, finding a park close to the door.

The silence was almost deafening and as soon as I pulled to a stop, Alice threw open the door and jumped out without acknowledging my statement, heading into the restaurant. Finally, Bella turned to look at me, while that others followed Alice.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What did you mean about stuff being delivered?" she questioned.

I could almost see the sense of dread that overtook her, as some of the color drained from her face. By now, she had to have realized that Alice had texted me pictures of the clothes and getting my approval on what I wanted her to wear.

"Bella," I started. "We've already had this discussion a few times today. What I say goes. Period. No discussion. I texted Alice a list of what I wanted and if it's not delivered next week, then I will personally take you shopping in Seattle next weekend!"

"Excuse me! I don't…," she started, her facing turning red, as her voice started rising in anger.

"Enough Bella!" I scowled, before jumping out and heading towards the restaurant to join the others. That girl was doing her best to tear my nerves up. One minute I was thinking about kissing her, the next I wanted to strangle her!

As soon as I stepped in the restaurant, Alice was in my face.

"What was that back there?" She questioned. "Do you just like throwing me under the bus and trying to destroy my friendship with Bella. First you trick me into this bet, then you have me doing your dirty work for you!"

"Back off Alice!" I said through gritted teeth. "You were the one that wanted the bet."

I turned away from Alice and noticed that Rose had walked back outside and was talking to Bella who was still sitting in the Hummer. After a few minutes and Rose laughing about something, I saw Bella get out and they headed towards the restaurant.

They didn't join us right away, but headed towards the restrooms were Alice joined them. After about ten minutes, they joined us with Rose shooting daggers at me while Bella avoided looking at me. Finally, our hostess came up to us and asked us to follow her to our table. We were seated and the waitress took our orders.

"So, what did you guys do while we were off being pampered?" Alice inquired after our waitress had left, promising to bring our drinks and appetizers right away.

"We played a couple of rounds of paintball, which I totally dominated." Emmett replied.

"In your dreams dude!" Jasper laughed. "Winning three out of six rounds does not equal domination, especially when I won two and Ed won the last one."

"By the way," I interrupted, "we checked out the movies playing in town and didn't find anything interesting. How do all of you feel about heading back home after we eat? We can just hang out by the pool, then watch some movies on Netflix."

"That sounds good to me." Alice replied. "I'm actually a little tired from all the shopping we did today. Bella and Rose can just crash at our place tonight."

"Alice actually being tired from shopping, that's a first!" Emmett laughed.

"I'm just hurt that she didn't include me in the sleepover plans." Jasper smirked.

Alice just glared at both of them. The waitress arrived with our drinks and orders of mozzarella sticks, which Bella dove right into. Apparently, someone was starving! Everyone kept up the small talk, trying to agree on which movies we would watch when we got home and after about fifteen minutes, the waitress had brought our food out. The food was delicious and everyone, excluding Emmett, ended up taking leftovers home. After we settled the bill, we headed out to the Hummer and back to Forks. Bella called her dad to let him know that she was staying with Alice the rest of the weekend. Apparently, he didn't mind since he was working.

The ride home was fairly quiet, with just the radio playing and an occasional comment from Emmett or Jasper. Bella stayed quiet, just staring out the window. Before long, we had arrived back home and decided to skip the swimming pool and go straight for the movie marathon. Emmett, Jasper, and I refused to give in to a chick flick or sparkly vampire night and finally agreed to a "Fast and Furious" marathon, before heading into the kitchen to grab the snacks and drinks. The girls were in charge of grabbing the pillows and blankets, since we would probably end up crashing on the huge sectional in the family room.

When we walked back into the family room with the snacks, the girls were already settled on the couch with Alice and Bella on one end and Rose in the middle. Emmett snuggled up next to Rose, while Jasper and I settled on the other end of the couch with plenty of room between us. Rose and Emmett would be the only snuggle bunnies tonight. Alice started the movie and turned off the lights, before settling back on the couch. As the movie started, I saw Bella sneak a glance at me, only to meet my gaze. She quickly turned away, focusing on the television screen.

The rest of the night, I would catch her sneaking glances, then hiding behind her pillow when I would catch her. You could even see her blush at being caught, when the light from the television would brighten the room. She actually looked cute doing that. Maybe the next few weeks would be more interesting than I had originally thought.


	11. Chapter 11 Why

**A/N: So, this chapter is mostly the inner workings of Bella's mind and her trying to figure out what's going on. Her life was simple and she finally has moved on from a jerk, when Alice and Edward's bet turns her life upside down. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

I woke up the next morning to something poking me in the stomach. It took me a few moments to realize that I was on the sectional in the Cullen's family room and the thing poking, or actually kicking me in the stomach, was Alice's foot. I grabbed it, jerking her, which ended up with her face-planting on the carpet.

"What the crap?" she exclaimed, jolted from her sleep.

I couldn't stop laughing. Looking around, I noticed the clock on the wall said it was 10 a.m. and we were the only ones still in here.

"C'mon Alice! Apparently everyone else is already up and I'm hungry." I said, helping her off the floor and heading into the kitchen to find something to eat. Rosalie was already sitting at the bar eating and Esmé, Alice's mom, was at the stove cooking what looked like eggs and bacon.

"There are my other two sleepyheads," Esmé said as we walked into the room.

Grabbing two plates from the cabinet, she dished some eggs and bacon on them, placing them on the bar by two glasses. "Have a seat girls. Pancakes are in the warmer on the bar, along with syrup and butter. Juice or milk?"

"Juice," both of us replied.

Esmé poured us both juice and set the pitcher by us, before proceeding to grill us about our spa experience and the outfits we purchased. Alice and Rose went into great detail, especially concerning my reluctance to pick out outfits, while I tried my best to ignore them, choosing to focus on how delicious my breakfast was. I'm not joking, Esmé is the best cook ever. She has taught me how to make several things since I moved to Forks, which my Dad has been very grateful for. My mom, let's just say she was never cut out to be the domestic type. Don't get me wrong! I love my mom with all my heart; however, she is more of a free spirit than the "June Cleaver" type. She taught me how to live life to the fullest, take chances, and order take-out. Charlie, on the other hand, taught me to over-think things and be cautious; however, he also was a big fan of take-out or heading to the diner. Thankfully, Esmé had taken pity on Charlie and me, teaching me to cook and sending home leftovers when I ate with the Cullen's, which was usually two or three times a week, if not more. She was my second mom, Carlisle, my second dad, and their house, my second home.

"So, do I get a fashion show later this afternoon?" Esmé asked, bring me out of my thoughts.

"I guess so," I replied. "I just got a few pieces. Rose probably has more to show and Alice tried to buyout the whole place."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Esmé sighed. "What am I going to do with you? The shopping trip and Spa Day was a back-to-school gift for the three of you. I wanted you to buy several outfits and everything you needed for the bet you and Alice lost to Edward."

"Esmé, I'm so thankful for everything yesterday." I replied. "You know me, I'm just a jeans and tee-shirt type of girl….. Wait! What did you say? You know about the bet?"

"Of course dear," she laughed. "Alice texted me all about it yesterday, when you refused to cooperate about the clothes. Just relax and enjoy the new clothes. That will be the best revenge!"

We just shook our heads at Esmé as she walked off. After finishing our breakfast and loading our dishes into the dishwasher, we started it and headed upstairs to change into our bathing suits before heading out to the pool. Since I hadn't brought a bathing suit with me, I ended up wearing my new two piece that Rose and Alice had talked me into getting yesterday. It was royal blue that blended into emerald-green and consisted of a strapless top that twisted in the middle with a matching French bikini bottom. We spent most of the afternoon swimming and lounging by the pool, before heading inside to shower and model our new clothes for Esmé. While we were having our "fashion show", as Alice liked to call it, they guys walked in. They looked like they had been playing soccer, considering that they were sweaty and Edward was holding a soccer ball. Emmett started with the wolf-whistles when Rose walked down the steps in her leather mini and red off-the-shoulder blouse. Alice walked down with a cute, flowing yellow sundress that stopped just above her knee. From the top of the stairs, I could see Jasper. Although he hadn't said a word, his face showed he wasn't as uninterested in Alice as he liked everyone to believe. I was up next and considering not walking down the steps; however, remembering Esme's words to me this morning, I wasn't going to let the fact that Edward was watching, bother me. Slowly, so I wouldn't trip and embarrass myself, I walked down the steps in the only dress I had picked out. It was a simple white, sleeveless dress that stopped about mid-thigh and paired with a light blue, short-waist blazer and a pair of matching light blue three-inch heels. Nervously tucking my hair behind my left ear and not daring to look up as I came down the stairs, I could feel the blush creep up my face at the dead silence. My face heated up even more when the silence was broken.

"Damn Bella!" Jasper and Emmett exclaimed, followed by wolf-whistles that reminded me of construction workers. "We will have to beat the guys off of you next weekend in Seattle."

I could hear Alice and Rose giggling as Esmé came towards me, hugging me close. She pulled back with tears in her eyes whispering "Bella, you look so beautiful."

"Hey! Where did Edward go?" Alice interrupted. "Shouldn't he be here, especially since he is the reason Bella is having to model her new wardrobe?"

"He must have went upstairs to grab a shower," Emmett shrugged, "which is what I need to do. It's almost time for Jasper and I to head back to Seattle, since I have an early class tomorrow."

Jasper and Emmett headed upstairs to take showers and Esmé followed us to Alice's room to see the rest of our purchases from Saturday. About an hour later, we headed back downstairs to say goodbye to Emmett and Jasper and cook some frozen pizzas. Once the pizzas were done, Edward grabbed a drink and a few slices on a plate before heading back up to his room, saying he was tired. Rose and Alice drove me home later that night, since I needed to spend some time with dad before I headed to Seattle on Thursday with the Cullen's and Rose for Labor Day weekend. Charlie didn't mind me going, especially since he would be on duty all weekend, but I wanted to make sure I had enough food cooked and in the freezer for him to heat up. Plus, I needed to do the laundry and cleaning ahead of time, since school started back next week.

Lying in bed later that night, I had to admit that I was a little disappointed that I didn't get the chance to see Edward's reaction to my outfit, but what did I care. Right? I mean, he orchestrated this whole bet, just to get even with me for the green hair-dye. That's right! Alice may have thought she was the one in control, but I knew Edward better than that. I just had to figure out why he was going to such great lengths with this bet. Why did he want control of my life for an extended amount of time? I wasn't stupid, he had never intended on it being just one week. He had played Alice, like a violin, big time on that point. I think she had eventually realized it, because otherwise, she would not have been at my house the next morning. Well, maybe she felt a little guilty too!

Focusing my thoughts back to the "why", there was nothing I could remember doing to him, even going back to the first day that I had met him, which would explain all the conditions he had place on this bet. A bet is usually very simple. If you lose, then you lose something or you have to do something. If you win, then you either win something or the other person has to do something. For example, this summer Rose and I bet Alice that she couldn't go a week without shopping. The conditions were if she won, I would allow her to do a complete makeover on me and Rose would have to admit her feelings to Emmett. If she lost, she owed me twenty dollars and she had to go skinny dipping in the pool at her house at midnight. See, simple bet and simple conditions!

Edward's bet with Alice was anything but simple. First, if Alice won, then Edward would have to do what I say whenever I wanted for a week, that's all. That was simple; however, if he won, then he had multiple conditions along with precise directions that would decide who actually won! A simple bet would have been that I would have to be ready to leave at 6 a.m., but noooo….. Edward had to add conditions like I had to be in the Hummer at 6 a.m., I had to be completely dressed with make-up plus styled hair, and for every minute I was late I would owe him an extra week. As if that wasn't enough, he had to add conditions to the point that he basically controlled every aspect of my life for the duration of the bet, which was thankfully only for four weeks. If Alice hadn't shown up at my house yesterday morning, Edward could have possibly won a few months or more of me doing his bidding. As if all that wasn't enough, he had to go and throw in the "No Boundaries" rule. What was up with that?

Finally, tired and growing more frustrated while trying to figure out Edward's motivation, I turned over and tried to fall asleep. Just as I was about to succumb to sleep, my phone buzzed. Grabbing my phone, I quickly unlocked the screen to find a text from Edward. What?

"_I have your outfit picked out for the first day of school and it's not the dress you modeled today" -E_

**A/N: So, what do you think? Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I don't have any pre-readers, so all mistakes are mine. I love this story, even though it can be frustrating because I have so many ideas where this story could go. Reviews help me know if you like the direction the story is heading in :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Seattle--- Part 1

**A/N: Finally, in the next two or three chapters (I haven't decided yet), they get to have some fun, while in Seattle for Labor Day. The girls will put some of their own plans into play in the next few chapters. Also, I will try to update more regularly, if my work and home life will cooperate. All mistakes and typos are mine. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about them.**

This week had gone fairly smoothly with no more mysterious texts from Edward. After the one on Sunday night, I was lucky my phone was still in one piece. My first thought had been to throw it across the room, pretending I was aiming for Edward's head, but fortunately self-control won out and I just shut it off and tossed it back on my nightstand. The next morning, after a restless night, I dragged myself downstairs for a quick breakfast. After eating, I started a load of laundry and made a quick grocery list before heading out the door. I stopped by the cleaners to pick up Charlie's uniforms, knowing that he would probably forget them again, before heading to the store. Fortunately, it wasn't busy and I was back home within an hour. After bringing the groceries and uniforms in, I moved the load of clothes from the washer to the dryer and started the next load, then turned my attention to putting up groceries. Once that was taken care of, I pulled out the ingredients for the first casserole, mixing it together, and placing it in the oven. While it cooked, I started another load of laundry and folded clothes, before taking them along with Charlie's uniforms upstairs. I finished everything up by 3 p.m. and sat around just relaxing and watching television until Charlie arrived home.

"Hey Bells! What's for supper?" He said as he walked in the door, taking off his gun and locking it away.

"I fixed lasagna tonight, Dad." I replied. "It still has a few more minutes, if you want to grab a shower before the game starts."

Charlie headed upstairs and I went back into the kitchen to fix the salad and garlic bread, before setting up the TV trays in the living room. On game nights, we always ate in front of the television. By the time Charlie came back downstairs, I had the food and drinks on the trays and the game on.

"Bells, you're the best!" Charlie grinned giving me a kiss on the top of the head before sitting on the couch and digging into one of his favorite meals.

After we finished eating, I cleaned up, told Charlie goodnight, and headed upstairs to read before going to sleep.

Tuesday passed pretty much the same way, and before I knew it, Wednesday afternoon had arrived and Alice along with Rose were at my house helping me pack. We were staying at Alice's tonight, since her parents wanted to leave early Thursday morning to head to Seattle, something about beating the traffic.

"Just pack the basics Bella," Alice said. "The rest of your wardrobe is at my house."

Knowing better than to argue with Alice, I threw a couple of things in a bag and grabbed it along with my purse and phone, before heading towards the door. I had already posted directions on the fridge for Charlie, telling him his meals were in the freezer and how to reheat them. Locking the door behind us, we jumped into Rose's red BMW M3 convertible and headed to Alice's house. Once there, we changed into our bathing suits and headed out to the pool to relax and enjoy the rest of our afternoon.

"So, Alice, when do you start 'Operation Get Jasper to Notice Me'?" Rose questioned as we lounged by the pool. "I've already knocked some sense into Emmett, now it's your turn to do the same to my brother."

"It starts this weekend," Alice giggled. "Emmett and the guys are taking us to a new club called Eclipse on Friday or Saturday night and that is when I'm putting my plan into action. Plus, I have a couple of ideas on how Bella can start seeking a little revenge on Edward."

"What do you mean?" I questioned warily. Alice had already landed me in enough trouble, and I didn't need to invite any more.

"Relax, Bella," Alice smiled wickedly. "By the time this weekend is over, Jasper and Edward won't know what hit them!"

Before long, we headed inside to shower and finish packing. Alice said she already had my clothes for the weekend packed, which seemed a little odd to me, but I didn't have to pack it so I was happy. After we had everything ready to go for tomorrow, we headed downstairs for Esme's homemade mushroom ravioli and a movie marathon. Since we didn't have to pacify any guys tonight, we were ready for our fix of hot, sexy, sparkly vampires.

Edward walked through during the second movie, mumbling something about 'no such thing as sparkly vampires and werewolves on steroids'.

"What was that Edward?" I giggled. "Are you jealous of all those hot-looking werewolf guys?"

I loved teasing Edward, although I actually thought the sparkly vampires were hotter, so did Rose and Alice. He just shook his head and disappeared back upstairs. We settled back into watching the movies and fell asleep sometime around the fight scene in the third movie. Before we knew it, Esmé was waking us up for breakfast, then we were on the way to Seattle. Alice, Rose, and I were still sleepy, so we settled into the back of the Hummer with our pillows and blankets, sleeping on the three-hour drive to Seattle.

Around 10 a.m., we pulled into the Four Seasons in downtown Seattle. The valet and bell boys met us at the car taking care of the car and our luggage. Carlisle proceeded to the front desk to pick up our room keys and we headed up to the concierge level where our adjoining suites were located. Once we settled into our rooms, Alice, Rose, and I finished unpacking and grabbed quick showers before heading out with Esmé to explore the city. We ate lunch at Place Pigalle, before heading to the Seattle Art Museum and the Frye Art Museum. Emmett made us promise not to go anywhere else without him, so we decided to wait until Jasper and he were out of class on Friday, before heading to the Aquarium and Space Needle. This was actually my first time sightseeing in Seattle and I wanted to go see everything.

After coming back to the hotel around 3 p.m., Alice, rose, and I headed down to the pool for a quick swim and to lounge in the sun for a few hours before it was time to meet everyone for dinner.

"Okay Alice," I started, "what is the first step in your plan to snag Jasper and help me get revenge on Edward?"

"First, we have to pick out the perfect outfits to wear this weekend." Alice replied. "I have the perfect dresses picked out for us to wear to the club tomorrow night. Also, whichever night we go on campus, I think Bella should wear the dress she modeled coming down the stairs on Sunday. I think something about that dress got under my brother's skin and caused his disappearing act."

"I think you've sniffed too much hairspray Alice!" I giggled. "How could any outfit I wore affect your brother in any way? Which reminds me, I got a strange text from Edward after I got home on Sunday night."

"What did it say?" asked Rose.

"Just something about he had picked out my outfit for the first day of school and it wasn't the white dress I had modeled for everyone, but that makes no since I haven't shown him any of the other pieces that I got." I replied.

"He might have seen the other outfits that I had in my bags," Alice mumbled.

"What!" I yelled.

"Calm down Bella!" Rose huffed. "We both had to put outfits for you with our purchases, because you refused to pick out what you needed and were supposed to get per Edward's instructions."

"Yeah!" Alice joined in, no longer mumbling. "It was either that or you heard what Edward threatened, shopping in Seattle with him."

"Unless that is what you really want." Rose teased. "Hours of shopping and trying on clothes to model while he looks on."

"You know what, I think you're right Rose." Alice smirked. "I think Bella wants to go shopping with Edward."

I jump up, grab my towel, and storm off. Hearing the two of them laughing behind me, I turn around sticking my tongue out at them before heading towards the elevator. Once in the elevator, I insert my card and push the button for the seventh floor, leaning my head back against the wall. I can still feel the blush heating up my face. What could give them the idea that I would want to spend time alone with Edward? I was already having to be around him more than normal, because of the stupid bet that Alice made, why would I want to spend time alone with him? As it was, he was driving me crazy with his little innuendos, puzzling comments, and sexy smirks that made me want to either slap or kiss him. Wait! Why am I thinking about kissing him?

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" a velvety voice asks.

**A/N: Ok there it is! Please read and review to let me know if you like the direction the story is going in. I have been all over the place with the direction the story is heading…. too many ideas crowding in. After this story is finished, I may have to write another one****.**


	13. Chapter 13 Seattle---Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the  
characters, Stephanie Meyer does! I just love the characters and writing about  
them. **

"Calm down Bella!" Rose huffed. "We both had to put outfits for you with our purchases, because you refused to pick out what you needed and were supposed to get per Edward's instructions."

"Yeah!" Alice joined in, no longer mumbling. "It was either that or you heard what Edward threatened, shopping in Seattle with him."

"Unless that is what you really want." Rose teased. "Hours of shopping and trying on outfits to model while he looks on."

"You know what, I think you're right Rose." Alice smirked. "I think Bella wants to go shopping with Edward."

I jump up, grab my towel, and storm off. Hearing the two of them laughing behind me, I turn around sticking my tongue out at them before heading towards the elevator. Once in the elevator, I insert my card and push the button for the seventh floor, leaning my head back against the wall by the controls.

"_What's got you all hot and bothered?" a velvety voice asks._

Crap! Crap! Crap!

Please don't let that be his voice, I begged, while barely cracking my eyes open to catch a glimpse. Yep it was definitely Edward freaking Cullen. Why didn't I bother to notice that someone else was in the elevator, especially him? Maybe if I just ignore him, he will leave me alone.

"Hellooo? Earth to Bella," he said trying to get my attention. Yep, I was just going to keep ignoring him. I could do this. We should almost be at my floor. At least, I could hope and pray, right?

Apparently, my prayers were answered as I felt the elevator slow and stop, my eyes still closed, avoiding Edward. Then again, maybe not, as I felt him step directly in front of me.

"Answer my question Bella," he said. "Or maybe you could tell me why you are thinking about kissing me?"

My eyes snapped open, finding Edward leaning over me with his left hand above my head and his right hand by the elevator controls. My face was level with his chest, which was less than a foot away from me. As my eyes wandered up, I was met with that sexy, crooked grin of his and those gorgeous green eyes. Damn, I wish he would kiss me! Suddenly, his right brow arched up.

"So, were making headway," he smirked. "Before you were only thinking about kissing me and now, my grin is sexy and you are wishing I would kiss you."

What! Did I say that out loud? He's nodding at me. Oh Crap! I can feel the heat flooding my face and I do what any sensible girl in my situation would, duck and run. A little hard in an elevator, but I managed to duck to my left, catching Edward off guard and moving him away from the elevator controls. The doors to the elevator opened and I ran out heading to the left and down the hall to the room I was sharing with Alice and Rose.

When I arrived at the door to the room, I couldn't find the keycard. I only had a towel wrapped around my bathing suit, so I didn't have any pockets to check. The last place I remembered using it was in the elevator when I used it to get access to this floor. Crap and double crap! I leaned my head against the door, not wanting to walk back to the elevator and search for the keycard. Suddenly, I sensed someone standing behind me.

"I think you forgot something," he whispered against my ear, reaching around me to slide the card into the door unlocking it. Turning the handle and opening the door, he took my hand placing the card in it and wrapping my fingers around it. I felt him move back and heard him walk down the hall to his room, two doors down.

"Go inside Bella," he laughed.

I shook my head, clearing it from my dazed and confused state. Heading into the room, I closed the door and slid down to the floor. My heart was racing and I was freaking out as I grabbed my phone and texted Alice and Rose.

_Get to the room now!-Bella_

I stood up, making my way over to the bed, and laying down. My heart was still racing and I was trembling; not in a scared out of my mind way, but in a 'my emotions are all over the place' way. After laying there a few minutes, I get up and start pacing back and forth across the room. Where in the hell are Alice and Rose? They should be up here by now! I know I'm over-reacting, but he is not supposed to have this effect on me. Heck, Mike, nor any other guy for that matter, has ever made me react like this.

"What is so urgent?" Alice asked, barging into the room with Rose trailing behind her.

"Your brother is officially driving me crazy that's what!" I yelled, before sinking to the floor holding my head in my hands.

"Which one?" Alice laughed. I just glared at her.

"From the look she is giving you, it must have been Edward," Rose replied. "What's he done now?

I explain to them what happened in the elevator, including all that was said and what I hadn't meant to say out loud. They were rolling on the floor laughing at me, and laughed even harder, when I told them about not having my keycard, apparently having dropped it in my haste to get out of the elevator. By the time I got to the part about Edward placing the card in my hand and him walking away reminding me to go inside, Alice was begging me to stop so she could breathe and Rose was just looking at me like she knew something that I didn't.

"It's not that funny," I pouted. "How am I supposed to face him at dinner tonight? I made a complete fool of myself."

Alice just laughed some more, while Rose walked over to her cooler pack and pulled out what looked like a bottle of fruit punch and three small plastic cups.

"What you need Bella is a dose of liquid courage, fruit punch and rum" Rose said as she handed Alice and I each a cup and sat on the floor with us. She proceeded to pour us each some fruit punch from the bottle. "Drink up! We have plans to make. 'Operation Get Jasper to Notice Alice' and 'Operation Edward' are starting now!"

I stared at the cup, hoping Rose hadn't made it too strong, since I can't stand the taste of alcohol, but I needed something to calm my nerves and relax me. Also, I didn't want us to get caught drinking, even though we do it a lot. Drinking it quickly, I handed the cup back to Rose, who then rinsed out the cups and put everything back in the cooler. We sat around talking about what we would wear tonight and what we could do at dinner to make sure Jasper took notice of Alice.

After we had our showers, dressed, and finished our hair and makeup, we headed downstairs to meet Carlisle, Esme, and the guys in the lobby. This was Alice's idea. She said we needed to make an entrance for the greatest effect, so she made sure everyone was down in the lobby waiting before we even left our rooms. I didn't see the point in making an entrance, but judging by the look on Jasper's face, it had the desired effect. The three of us were wearing black skinny jeans and pumps with different color tops. Rose had on a red halter top with a black bolo jacket, Alice wore a deep pink baby doll top that was fitted at the top and flared out at the waist, and I had on a royal blue silky tank. Thanks to the liquid courage I had earlier, I was able to walk into the lobby and pretend that Edward was not looking hot and sexy in his black jeans and deep blue button-down. At least, I was able to keep my eyes downcast and only steal glances when he had his back turned.

In the car, Alice, Rose and I sat in the back, forcing the guys to sit together in the middle seats. This was Rose's idea. She said it would force Jasper to turn around to get a better look at Alice and he wouldn't be able to hide his attraction to her by stealing subtle glances like he usually did when he thought no one was paying attention. Rose made sure Alice was sitting directly behind Jasper, so he wasn't able to glance back while looking over at the guys or out the side windows. It was fun watching him start to turn around then stop himself and glance over at Emmett and Edward. I was sitting behind Edward, which was also Rose's idea. She said this way I could relax and not worry about him checking me out. Now, I was staring at the back of his head wanting to run my fingers through his copper-colored locks, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. Maybe liquid courage wasn't such a good idea, I thought as I giggled, causing Alice, Rose and the guys to turn and look at me. Alice took one look at my face, then started laughing, which caused Rose to shake her head, before she started giggling too. The guys just looked at us like we had lost our minds and turned around.

Carlisle pulled into the parking lot for The Melting Pot and parked. We unloaded and headed inside ready to eat. Fortunately, we didn't have a long wait and before long we had our food in front of us and were enjoying our meal.

"So, what are you kids planning for tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"After Jasper and Emmett finish with their morning class, we are going sight-seeing," Alice replied. "Then, tomorrow night, Uncle Demetri promised we could come by his new club, Eclipse, and he would look out for us."

"Ok, but do exactly as Demetri says and stay together." Carlisle stated. "I'm trusting you guys to look out for the girls and keep them out of trouble."

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Daddy, maybe we need to keep them out of trouble," Alice laughed.

After we finished eating, Carlisle called for the check and we headed back to the hotel. Jasper and Emmett headed back to their dorms to get ready for class in the morning. After class, they would be heading back to the hotel to stay in Edward's room until we checked out on Monday. The rest of us headed up to our rooms where Carlisle and Esme wished us good night. Alice invited Edward to watch a movie with us so he wouldn't be alone, but he just shook his head saying he was tired and heading to bed.

Rose, Alice, and I flipped through the channels looking for something to watch, but could find anything that held our attention. We talked a little more about what we wanted to do tomorrow and what we would wear to the club, before turning in for the night.

Just as I was about to doze off, my cell vibrated. Glancing over at, I noticed I had a text and unlocked the screen, pulling up the message.

_How did you know blue was my favorite color? -E_


End file.
